helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ogawa Rena
|caption = Ogawa Rena, February 2015 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 158cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2011-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2011-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Ogawa Rena (小川麗奈) is a member of Kobushi Factory, a Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit under Hello! Project. She joined the trainee program in June 2011 and was formally introduced at the September 2011 recital alonside 2 other girls. Biography Early Life Ogawa Rena was born on March 27, 2000 in Tochigi, Japan. She has been learning piano since she was two years old. Prior to joining Hello Pro Egg, she attended a children talent school."Zero Kara Wakaru Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kouza" (ゼロからわかるハロプロ研修生講座). Gekkan Entame, 2014-03 Issue. Tokuma Shoten. Release Date: 2014-01-30. In fall 2010, Ogawa auditioned for Morning Musume 9th generation, but failed to pass. 2011 In June 2011, Ogawa joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei"Hello Pro Kenshuusei Perfect Directory" (ハロぷろ研修生パーフェクト名鑑). BOMB Magazine, 2013-12 Issue (pg 53). Gakken Marketing. Release Date: 2013-11-09. after successfully passing an audition to join the program. She was formally introduced as a member on September 11, 2011 at the Hello Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ event alongside Otsuka Aina and Mogi Minami. In summer 2011, Ogawa auditioned for Morning Musume 10th generation, but failed to pass. 2012 In 2012, Ogawa auditioned for Morning Musume 11th generation, but failed to pass. In August, Ogawa promoted C-ute's single, Aitai Aitai Aitai na. On December 22, Ogawa and Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin and Takagi Sayuki went to Cutie Land 7, and performed "All I want for Christmas is You". Ogawa participated as a backup dancer in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~. 2013 On January 27, Ogawa, along with Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, and Murota Mizuki appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote Help me!!, they sang Kanojo ni Naritai and were backdancers for Love Machine. Ogawa participated in Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~, alongside Hamaura Ayano and Taguchi Natsumi, as a backup dancer. With her Kenshuusei co-members, she performed Suhada Pichipichi in the tour. On March 2, Ogawa participated in the Satoyama event alongside other Hello Pro Kenshuusei members. On March 6th, Ogawa participated in an FC event for Ichioka Reina and Makino Maria alongside Hamaura Ayano and Yamagishi Riko. Ogawa participated as a backup dancer in the ℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" and its concert tour. 2014 Ogawa participated as a backup dancer in the Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~. 2015 On January 2, during the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ concert, it was announced that Ogawa would be debuting in a new unit alongside Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako, Fujii Rio, Hirose Ayaka and Inoue Rei. Personal Life Family= She has an older brother and a younger brother. |-|Education= When Ogawa joined Hello Pro Egg, she was a sixth year elementary school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her second year of middle school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Ogawa Rena has acquired: *'Haga Akane:' Ogawa considers Haga Akane like a sister. http://ameblo.jp/mm-12ki/entry-11964286450.html |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Ogawa Rena: *'Renako' (れなこ): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Egg. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ogawa Rena (小川麗奈) *'Official Nickname:' Renako (れなこ)"ハロプロ研修生 > プロフィール > 小川麗奈" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. (Archived: 2014-10-19). *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tochigi, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 158cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-03: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2011-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Piano, putting thumb to wrist *'Hobbies:' Reading books *'Motto:' "Ichigo ichie" (一期一会; One time, one meeting) *'Favorite Food:' Cake *'Favorite Colors:' White, Red *'Favorite Sports:' Track and Field, Basketball *'Favorite Subject:' Music *'Least Favorite Subject:' Math *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Dance de Bakoon!" *'Looks Up To:' Sugaya Risako Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Works Theater *2015 Week End Survivor Television *2013~2014 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Internet *2013.4.16~8.16 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Magazines *2013.11.25 UTB+ (Vol.17) (with Sasaki Rikako) *2014.04.23 UTB (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Makino Maria, Sasaki Rikako) *2014.07.23 UTB+ (Vol. 21) (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Makino Maria, Sasaki Rikako) Trivia *She is the first member of Hello! Project to be from Tochigi prefecture. *She won the judge's special award for best character at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. *She believes she won't lose to any other Hello Pro Kenshuusei member in amount of moles and going at her own pace. *She wants to become an idol that everyone knows. *She was ranked 3rd with Niinuma Kisora at "most airheaded" Kenshuusei. (Gekkan Entame magazine) *She heard about Hello Pro Kenshuusei when she went to a children's talent school. *She thinks the best thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei was being able to stand on stage with her seniors as a back dancer. *She thinks the hardest thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei was remembering the songs and dances. *When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she said Morning Musume. When asked again later, she didn't specify what group, but said she'd like to debut in Hello! Project. *She has a dog and would like a horse. *On a rainy day she would watch TV, or sing "Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou?" by Morning Musume. *She wants to try singing "KoiING" by Morning Musume. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Tanabe Nanami, because she was good at many things and it motivated her to get to her level. *Her dream was to debut, even though she knew it would be difficult and she didn't know if she'd be able to do it, she wanted to continue working hard so that one day she could get somewhere like Kouhaku. *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she loves singing and idols, she wants to be able to give energy to people like idols do. *Tsunku's comments: "Your singing is unstable, I want to work on that. When you're singing a song, you need to more and more project an image of the protagonist in the lyrics, you have to sing while understanding what sort of a person that is." * She shares the same surname as former Morning Musume member Ogawa Makoto and former S/mileage member Ogawa Saki. * Sugaya Risako, Yajima Maimi, Haga Akane, Katsuta Rina and Yamaki Risa said that they are curious about Rena. See Also *Ogawa Rena Gallery *Ogawa Rena Concerts & Event Appearances Ogawa Family Tree References External Links *Official Profile *Blogs: **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blogs: March 2012, June 2012, September 2012, December 2012, March 2013, June 2013, December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015 **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Tour Blog Category:March Births Category:2000 Births Category:2011 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Tochigi Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Blood Type A Category:Pisces Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Aries Category:Ogawa Rena Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Kobushi Factory